


The Broken Soul

by Ravenlorde



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gem Fusion (Steven Universe), Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenlorde/pseuds/Ravenlorde
Summary: My own Twilight Ruby, and the Gem Lapis Lazuli in a lovely place hidden away, something I liked for the silence of water, and a flame burning at an ember alone.Artwork *and* a story I commissioned Too!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Original Story: The BrokenStory by: RenoranCharacter Twilight Ruby Owned by:AnonyArtist/Laughing-Labradorite/Ravenlorde~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	The Broken Soul

“So, there is someone else out here… It's alright, you can come closer if you like…” 

Twilight Ruby looked up from the splashing waves, running up against the various jagged rocks below the cliff face. Turning over his shoulder, a soft silhouette appeared from the shadows, revealing her pale blue flesh to the gentle moonlight.Her skin appeared to shimmer slightly in the pale light, almost as if small waves were moving about her. Her short blue hair swayed slightly in the gentle breeze, revealing large, sympathetic pools of emotion.

While her face was devoid of any outright emotion, Twilight could see the slight bit of concern that flashed across her dark orbs. The gentle twitch of her eyelids and the slight uptake in a breath as she looked closer. Despite being a gem of few words, one thing the relatively young ruby prided himself on was his observation skills. His ability to gauge the feelings and composure of almost anyone gave him an advantage most gems would ignore. But not him and not at this moment.

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to have a seat? It's kind of creepy to just stare at people,” Twilight remarked, looking back over to the unruly shoreline.  
Without turning back, he already knew the blue gem had heeded him, as seconds later, he heard and felt her presence sitting beside him. She sat only a foot or two away, just enough room for a modicum of personal space. They sat for a bit, no words being traded as they both watch the waves of the ocean crash into the cliff face once more.

“You come here often?” 

Twilight turned towards the blue gem, his eyes searching for any sign her concern might be forced or disingenuous. Yet try as he might, he found none and only shook his head.

“Yes…” He finally replied, sighing softly. “Usually when I want to be left alone or need to gather my thoughts.”

“Should I leave then? I don’t want to cause any problems for you.”

"No, it's fine. If it's not you, they’ll just send that annoying Peridot again to watch over me. I can stomach you being here for now.” Twilight replied.

A few more quiet moments passed by before another word was spoken. This time by the younger gem himself.

“So, aside from the others worrying about me, why are you here? You could have just watched me from the sky or somewhere else I wouldn’t be any the wiser?” He asked, finally looking away from the waves, focusing fully on his companion.

“Because… I know how you feel… The pain never really leaves, you know, from being damaged I mean. The gem is healed but I can still feel the slight pangs of it sometimes like it's still broken… You’re damaged too… aren’t you?”

Twilight gasped slightly, just enough to lend confirmation to the water gem’s suspicions. Twilight unconsciously touched his gem, a flash of pain crossing his face before he could catch it. Almost as if on cue, the dull ache that filled his gem some nights resorted once more. He could still feel the slight crack that had run along his gem, his being.

“Yes… I am damaged… held together by the sheer will of a very good friend… but sometimes I wonder why I hadn’t shattered that day. I can still feel it humming through my gem, the sword blade the chipped and cracked me.”

Lapis only smiled as she skirted closer to Twilight, placing a hand in his lap. Her other hand slowly ran along the short red vest, gently landing upon his brilliant ruby. He could only shiver as her ice cold fingers caressed the surface of his gem.

“Yeah, I can feel it in there. The pain and the mend placed over it. Try it with mine…” She said, drifting off as she turned her back towards the perturbed ruby.  
His shaking hand reached out, his fingers gently caressing the icy blue gem upon her back. The shaped gem hummed in his hand and at first, he almost felt nothing. But before he could open his mouth, a sharp jab of pain rang through his arm, forcing him to cringe back in surprise.

“Its… sharp, much sharper than it should be… You feel that every day?” He asked, sympathy easily etched across his face.

“Yeah, ever since Steven healed me, I thought everything was fine. But I started getting the pains after a bit, it made it harder to concentrate on anything but it. But eventually, you learn to live with it, to endure and put on a brave face for the one who tried healed me.” She said solemnly, tears forming on the edge of her eyes.

“It’s sort of the same with me…” Twilight replied, tears lining the edges of his eyes. “I… want to be strong for them… but it hurts so much sometimes…”

Lapis gently placed a finger to his lips, letting a low shh leave her lips. However, her finger was quickly replaced with her cool blue lips, touching and chilling his. Her eyes closed, her face serene as if the pain had left that moment. His own gem’s ache ceased in that moment, leaving him with a moment of clarity unlike any he had felt before. His arms slowly but surely wrapped around her hers.  
The moment faded, however, as the blue gem pulled her lips back, taking in a small breath. She looked at him once more, but her eyes were different this time. Instead of the blank look with hidden hints of sorrow, the one in its place gave off a more sympathetic feel. 

“You felt it… didn’t you?” He asked, slowly breathing in as the pain resumed once more.

“Y-yeah… I did… It felt… I don’t how to describe it…”

“I think it felt… right…”

“Right huh? I guess that’s a good way to put it.”’

Before Lapis could speak another word, she found her lips suddenly crushed against the ruby’s, moaning softly as the pair slowly fell over the side of the cliff. Neither cared however as a water tendril came up, greeting them in midair. It slowly splayed out into a hand shape, gently holding them as it lowered the pair into the sloshing waves below.

A rush of water surrounded the gems, the bubbles tickling their hued skins as their embrace only deepened. As each bubble touched and floated by them, a bit of their clothing wafted off in turn. Twilight’s hands slowly found the small of Lapis back, pulling her in closer, as the blue gem gently wrapped her arms around the ruby’s firm shoulders. Each pulled away from their kiss, their eyes opening up slowly as a smile dawned on them. 

Despite the chilling cold of the ocean’s water, neither gem felt cold as Twilight’s natural heat radiated between the two. Neither one could feel anything aside from the burgeoning flames of passion and lust boiling within their chests. No words left their lips, instead, they found themselves righted beneath the turbulent surface, aided by Lapis’ deft control of the water around her. With a not so subtle sign, she slowly wrapped her legs around her lover, the gem in her back illuminating with a deep-seated need. Twilight’s own gem flashed in kind, pulsing as his own manhood began to rouse from it's slumber for the first time for another Gem.

He gave her a caring look as their lips pulled in once more, meeting in a hard and near painful kiss as his hips bucked forward. The tip of shaft rested gently against her opening for only a moment before plunging deeply into her waiting sex. Twilight could feel the deep hum coming from his partner's glowing gem as his member filled her twitching sex. He nearly pulled back from their embrace to moan himself, only holding on as Lapis only clutched tighter against his chest.

He slowly pulled back out from her pussy, feeling the oddly icy depths of her sex chilling him to his core, pairing almost perfectly against the rising heat his member undoubtedly radiated. Regardless of the polar opposite elements working against each other, the gems within their bodies resonated with the other, craving more of the usually harmful feelings. The pains they usually felt within themselves gave way to something more personal as the moments drew on.

With each thrust, Twilight felt something more take place of his usual loneliness, his lips cracking a small smile as Lapis began to blush. The cool water around them began to heat up further as the pair continued, more bubbles rising up around them as their passion slowly escalated. Slowly, the water around them began to recede and boil away, pushing away from them as they slowly descended to the sandy ocean floor. The waves above quickly died out as the water sunk, leaving a large void to surround the pair.

Lapis’ gem glowed as her moans slowly filled the night air, her back lying about on the damp sand. She could feel the heat radiating from her body and she smiled all the more for it. Her hips bucked up in time with each thrust, her hands resting upon and pulling in Twilight’s hips. She felt her lust deepening but something was slightly off, despite Twilight’s tries, she knew she would have to try something else. In a quick motion, she suddenly rolled the ruby over, placing his back upon the ground and Lapis rested triumphantly upon his hard shaft.

“Let me take over…. I think I can let you have a break for a bit,” she whispered with a salacious wink.

Letting her hands rest on his chest, she slowly rocked her hips forward, grinding her sex against his own. The difference in pleasure was almost immediate as jolts of extacy rocked her gem and body. She cried out as her hips slowly took over, rocking a bit harder and a bit faster each time. She watched her partner’s face slowly change with each motion, smiling as he shared in mutual and intimate intercourse.

“I-I don't’ know how… long I can… hold out…” He panted, his tool twitching as he could feel something different starting to boil up inside himself the first time.

“D-don’t worry Twilight… I’m not too… far off…” 

As their copulation continued, Lapis felt something starting to pulse from her gem. She nearly slowed down as she tried to parse out the strange sensations before noticing Twilight’s expression quickly mirrored hers. Suddenly a loud crack filled the small ocean void as both gems’ bodies went rigid. Lapis looked on in awe and horror as Twilight’s gem shone brighter than any other gem she had seen before. Her partner looked on in worry too before seeing a bright light shining from Lapis’ back in turn. 

Before either could comprehend or speak, another jolt of rocked their forms once more, this one much greater than before. The great crack in Twilight’s gem became much more pronounced, and another quickly followed. Lapis looked on in horror as her partner’s gem seemingly began to shatter. A shard slowly rose up from Twilight’s gem, hovering above the pair, another pale blue shard quickly joining its turn. They spun in the air for a moment, glowing and pulsing with the other before the blue shard suddenly plunged into Twilight’s chest. The red shard quickly whirled about, lodging itself into Lapis’ gem.

At that moment, Twilight gave out a mighty cry as his orgasm hit harder than it had ever done before. His warm seed filled Lapis as her own orgasm triggered her own passionate cry mixing with his. Both their gems shone brighter than before suddenly extinguishing. Lapis collapsed upon her lover as the ocean’s waters rushed back in about them. Before it could wash the pair away, however, another water limb rose up and pulled the pair from the collapsing void.

The watery limb slowly returned them to the top of the cliff before fading away back into the choppy waters below. Lapis’ eyes slowly blinked open, trying to bat way the blurriness as she rose up to her side. She slowly looked over at her lover before suddenly stopping.  
She gave out a gasp as a certain feeling was gone, the painful throb of her cracked gem seemed to have vanished. She slowly clutched her chest, tears slowly falling from her eyes as her partner slowly awoke.

“L-lapis? Are you alright?” He asked, shaking his head about as he looked over at her, startled.

“T-twilight! Your gem, your eye!” she cried out as looked over with a surprised if not horrified expression.

The ruby looked at his chest and gasping as he noticed a stark blue shard stuck out proudly from his chest before it perfectly fused into his gem as if it had always been there - matching his eye as he saw her gem and gasped in kind.

“W-what happened? Our gems… I thought we were going to shatter for a moment. The pain is gone…”

“I know, it's wonderful… Thank you so much!” Lapis cried out, wrapping her arms around his shoulders with a smile.

“Thank you too. Not sure what happened but it doesn't seem to be that bad at all.” He replied before her sudden weight knocked the pair to the ground. They both looked up into the starry night, their hands firmly holding the other as they watched the celestial play unfold that night.

**Author's Note:**

> (Commission Artwork: - Kien-Biu)  
> (Commission Story - Renoran)  
> (Character - Laughing-Labradorite)  
> (Steven Universe and Lapis Copyright Rebecca Sugar)


End file.
